


you wanna sabay?

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Series: ADMU Days [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ADMU, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, tagalog fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: chance na ito ni jongin.





	you wanna sabay?

**Author's Note:**

> gusto ko ng conyo ksoo bakit ba

as expected, galit na galit si sehun.

 

nang palabasin sila klase ng prof, dali-daling umalis si jongin sa kanyang upuan. hindi na niya binigyang attention pa si kyungsoo dahil sa bilis ng tibok ng puso niya at sa panginginig ng kanyang buong katawan. pagkababa niya ay agad siyang pumunta sa isang tahimik na sulok at tinawagan ang kanyang best friend.

 

“sehu—”

 

“hoy, gago!” ang wika agad si sehun. walang bago—ito ang hello nila. “nasan ka? bakit ‘di ka pumasok?”

 

“hindi na ko maglo-loadrev. ayoko na magpalit ng class.”

 

“ano!” ang sigaw ng nakababata. “puta ka ba? akala ko ba dito tayo sa international pol econ? tangina diba namali ka lang ng enlist?”

 

huminga si jongin at sa isang buhos: “sehun, i’m classmates with kyungsoo.”

 

nanahimik ang kabilang linya. tanging paghinga lamang nilang dalawa ang maririnig hanggang sa magpakawala si sehun ng, “what the fuck.”

 

“oo! sehun!” hindi napigilan ni jongin ang pagka-giddy niya. kilig pa rin siya sa memorya na one and a half hour silang magkatabi ni kyungsoo. “classmates kami.”

 

halos pigilan na ni jongin na tumili. nasa campus pa rin siya at hindi naman siya yung typical na maingay na student pero gusto na talaga niya magwala.

 

“oh my god, jongin,” ang sagot lamang ni sehun.

 

“oh my god talaga. pinunit ko na yung load rev form, gago,” pag-amin niya.

 

malakas na tawa ang sagot ni sehun sa kanya at natawa na rin si jongin.

 

“walrus tayo, dude. libre ko,” napabulalas na lamang siya.

 

lalong lumakas ang tawa ni sehun.

 

 

*

 

 

second meeting sa global studies and kung maaga si jongin at parang tanga na naghihintay sa labas ng classroom, ang masasabi lang niya ay punctual siyang student.

 

at, well, may crush.

 

nang magring ang bell at makaupo siya sa kanyang puwesto, ramdam niya ang pangangatog ng kanyan tuhod. pinisil-pisil niya iyon at pinaulit-ulit sa sarili na kumalma siya. unti-unting nagdatingan ang kaniyang mga classmates at bawat bukas ng pinto, inaantay niyang dumating si kyungsoo. feeling niya ay isusuka na niya yung sisig na kinain niya noong lunch time.

 

bumukas ang pinto.

 

lumingon si jongin.

 

at napalunok.

 

naka short shorts na naman si kyungsoo. athletic shorts na abot hanggang mid thigh. kitang kita niya ang bawat kurba ng nakatatandang binata. napakapit si jongin sa kangyang binti nang nginitian siya ni kyungsoo. naramdaman niya ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya. shit lang, napaisip siya. sobrang ganda ni do kyungsoo. ayaw na talaga niya.

 

naupo si kyungsoo sa tabi niya sabay sabing, “hi, jongin.”

 

“h-hi, kyungsoo,” nauutal niyang balik.

 

natawa lamang si kyungsoo at nagcross ng legs. nakapoint sa kanya. 

 

nagbrush ang kanilang mga hita at parang nasunog si jongin sa sandaling magdaop ng kanilang mga balat. kagat-kagat na niya ang kanyang dila upang hindi siya maiyak.

 

mabuti na lamang at nagring ang bell bago pa may magawang kahiya-hiya si jongin. nagsimulang magsalita ang kanilang prof at nagbukas na ng macbook si kyungsoo upang magtake down ng notes. si jongin din ay nagsimula ng magnotes sa kanyang macbook. sa isang window ay nakaopen ang result ng nba games ngayon at nang mga nakaraang araw.

 

halos wala na maintindihan si jongin sa tinuturo ng prof niya dahil na kay kyungsoo lang ang kanyang attention. hindi ito maganda para sa maintaining qpi niya at nagpapasalamat na lamang siya na mataas ang grade niya nung first sem.

 

akala ni jongin ay walang mangyayari ngayong araw at makakaraos siya na muntik lamang mamatay ng isang beses. ngunit malinaw na sa kanya na hindi talaga siya gustong magpahingahin ng tadhana nang sabihin ng prof ang magic words—group reports.

 

“ay puta,” naibulong niya sa sarili.

 

tila ba narinig iyon ni kyungsoo dahil napatingin ito sa kanya na may halong kaunting pagtawa. isa pang puta ang nasambit ni jongin sa kanyang utak dahil heart—heart na heart ang ngiti ni do kyungsoo. sobrang— _ugh_.

 

“okay so,” sabi ng prof nilang kalbo. “i want you to form groups of five for reporting. we’ll have three of those during the entire sem and whoever you will pick will be your group mates the entire time.”

 

lumakas ang bulungan sa klase at may kaunting kabang nadama sa jongin. dahil nga aksidente lang siyang napunta sa klase na ito, walang siyang kakilala. si kyungsoo lang.

 

halos mapatalon siya nang may tumapik sa kanyang balikat.

 

“jongin, do you wanna be group mates?” sabi nito.

 

nagblank ang utak ni jongin nang marinig ang tanong ng binata. “uh—sure.”

 

natawa si kyungsoo at naglean in ito sa space ni jongin. hindi na siya makahinga—help! ang bango bango ni kyungsoo. amoy flowers, shit.

 

bumulong ito sa kanya na may halong mahinang giggle. “i don’t really know anyone in this class kasi. i got curious lang and enlisted and i don’t wanna make my friends loadrev.”

 

napakagat si kyungsoo sa kanyang lower lip at napalunok naman si jongin. alam kaya ni kyungsoo na hindi na siya humihinga?

 

matapos ang ilang sandali, idinagnag ng magandang binata, “i’m glad na you’re in my class, jongin.”

 

ay, putangina. sana kinuha na lang siya ni lord.

 

 

*

 

 

nang magtapos ang class, pasalamat si jongin at may umampon sa kanila ni kyungsoo upang mabuo ang isang group. medyo nanghihina pa siya kaya binagalan niya ang pagtatago ng kanyang mga gamit. nakatayo na si kyungsoo ngunit bigla itong lumingon.

 

“jongin, you wanna sabay?”

 

hala ang cute ng accent.

 

“okay, um, wait,” sabi niya. halos isaksak na niya sa loob ng bag ang dala niyang laptop at halos malukot na ang readings niya.

 

paglabas nila sa room, binaling ni kyungsoo ang tingin sa kanya at nagtanong. “was that your last class na ba?”

 

“yeah,” sagot na maiksi ni jongin.

 

napangiti si kyungsoo, “same! where are you going?”

 

“uwi na ko,” sabi niya. maingat siyang bumaba ng hagdan dahil mahirap na, baka mahulog ulit siya. this time, for real.

 

“ahhh,” sabi ni kyungsoo. “me also. i’m going to jsec to wait for my sundo. are you passing by there ba?”

 

nagco-condo si jongin sa berkley at kung lumabas man siya sa gate malapit sa jsec, madalas ay dahil bibili muna siyang pagkain sa jollibee or magna-national bookstore.

 

of course, hindi niya ito sinabi kay kyungsoo. bagkus ay tumango na lang siya at napa-oo. workout din kung mas malayo ang lalakarin niya.

 

nagliwanag ang mata ni kyungsoo ng pumayag siya at tahimik lamang silang naglakad papunta sa jsec. marami na ring nag-uuwian ngayong oras at nang makarating sila sa drop off area ay nagba-bye na si kyungsoo.

 

napatigil si jongin. chance na niya ito.

 

“hintayin na kita,” sabi niya. salamat, lord, dahil hindi nanginig ang boses niya for the first time.

 

“baka matagal my sundo,” worried na sagot ni kyungsoo.

 

“sus,” pasikat niiya. “okay lang yun. taga-diyan lang ako.”

 

napangiti si kyungsoo at natawa. hinampas pa ang braso niya. biglang naalala ni jongin si sehun at nagpasalamat sa kaibigan na nag-aya sa kanyang mag gym noong freshies pa sila. 

 

hindi talkative person si jongin, hindi talaga. ngunit dahil nandito na rin naman siya—seize na day na diba.

 

“kyungsoo,” tawag niya.

 

“yeah?” medyo nagsw-sway si kyungsoo at bumaling ito ng tingin sa kanya. nakatingala ito dahil may kaliitan ang binata kumpara sa kanya. cute.

 

“anong course mo? senior ka na ‘di ba?”

 

“i’m taking ME,” sagot ni kyungsoo. napakabog dibdib ni jongin. matalino rin pala ang binata—management engineering. “but i extended for a year eh. kasi my ips got all weird after i went jta.”

 

“nag-exchange ka?” tanong ni jongin. dapat ay magga-ganito rin siya ngunit hassle ang processing at nakakagulo talaga ng schedule.

 

“yeah,” sagot ni kyungsoo. “my friends went eh so…”

 

“where’d you go?” tanong ni jongin, genuinely curious.

 

“france!” ang excited na sagot ni kyungsoo. “my three other friends went there too and we stayed in one flat lang. it was really fun though medj walang kwenta talaga.”

 

“walang kwenta why?”

 

natawa lang si kyungsoo. “kasi we literally didn’t do anything. like parang the most we did was travel around?”

 

“that sounded fun,” encouraged ni jongin.

 

“it was!” reply ni kyungsoo. “kinda mahal but the experience is worth it, i guess. pero ayun nga sobrang one whole sem of vacation lang siya. some of my classes weren’t credited but it was fun trying out new things.”

 

“did you learn french?” tanong ni jongin.

 

“required siya pero,” nahiya ng kaunti si kyungsoo. “i suck at it.”

 

natawa lang si jongin pero napangiti rin siya nang mamula ang mga bilog na pisngi ng lalaki.

 

bago pa man may masabi si jongin ay may isang itim na suv na pumarada sa harap nila.

 

“that’s my sundo,” sabi ni kyungsoo. magpapa-alam na sana siya ngunit dinagdag pa ng binata, “jongin, i’ll make hatid you to your condo. come on.”

 

ay patay, napaisip si jongin. 

 

“wag na,” kunwari ay nahihiya siya.

 

“jongin,” ingit ni kyungsoo na may pout and shit, tao lang naman si jongin. tao lang at mahina. marupok.

 

“okay.”

 

napangiti si kyungsoo at dali-dali itong sumakay sa backseat. sumunod si jongin at nag-effort na hindi masyadong madikit kay kyungsoo. napansin ni jongin na naka-uniform pa ang driver at may kasambahay na nakaupo sa tabi nito.

 

“hi, kuya nonoy,” bati ni kyungsoo. “oh yaya meng! bakit ka kasama?”

 

“hi, beh,” sabi ng yaya meng ni kyungsoo. may katandaan na ito, puna ni jongin. “may pinabili si ma’am sa up town. isabay na daw sa pagsundo sa’yo.”

 

“ganon ba,” ngiti ni kyungsoo. umandar na ang sasakyan at ipinakilala si jongin sa dalawa. “kuya nonoy. yaya meng, this is jongin kim pala from one of my classes. best friend siya ni sehun? remember him?”

 

“oo naman!” sabi ni yaya meng. “nice to meet you, sir jongin.”

 

nahiya si jongin. hindi sanay na tinatawag na sir. “jongin na lang po… uh…”

 

“yaya meng na lang,” sambit nito. napatango lang si jongin. first time niyang tumawag ng yaya. yung kasambahay kasi nila sa probinsya, ate lang ang tawag nila at hindi rin katulad ni yaya meng na unipormeng terno ang suot.

 

“oh by the way, jongin,” lingon ni kyungsoo sa kanya. “where are we dropping you off?”

 

“um—sa ano,” nauutal niyang sagot. “sa berkley.”

 

“ok. berkley muna tayo, kuya nonoy.” as if may narealize, nagsnap ng ulo si kyungsoo sa kanyang direksyon. “berkley ka pa?”

 

“oo,” nahihiya niyang sagot.

 

“omg,” nasabi ni kyungsoo. napamura si jongin sa isipan dahil sa sobrang cute. sinabi talaga ni kyungsoo na omg as in o-m-g. “i think i made abala pa, making you walk with me to jsec. sorry.”

 

napangiti lamang si jongin, “wala yun. exercise din. and i want to walk with you too.”

 

namula lamang si kyungsoo ngunit hindi mawawala sa isip ni jongin ang magandang labing naghugis puso dahil sa kanyang sinabi.

 

 

*

 

 

naging routine na ni jongin and ihatid si kyungsoo sa jsec at pagkatapos nito, siya naman ang ihahatid ni kuya nonoy sa condo niya. hindi naman niya talaga ito ginusto ngunit at ilang beses din siyang tumanggi dahil baka out of the way siya. palagi lamang siyang tinatawanan ni kyungsoo.

 

ilang linggo na rin ang nakakalipas at nakasave na sa cellphone ni jongin ang number ni kyungsoo. halos lagi rin silang magka-imessage nito—umaga man o gabi, minsan ay pagbored sila sa klase. napansin din ito ni sehun ngunit wala naman itong sinasabi at palagi lamang naka smirk sa kanya.

 

malapit na ang group report nila at mayroon naman silang progreso. isang tuesday, nang matapos ang klase, sabi ni kyungsoo na wala raw siyang sundo ngayon.

 

“bakit?” tanong ni jongin.

 

nagshrug lang ang binata. “kuya nonoy is sick and kuya lito is driving my mom around today. i’m taking an uber lang pauwi.” naglalakad sila pababa ng hagdan nang magsalita muli si kyungsoo. tanong nito, “jongin, you wanna go to uptc with me? kain tayo?”

 

sobrang hopeful ng tingin ni kyungsoo sa kanya. napakabilog ng inosente nitong mga mata. napatango na lamang si jongin—speechless. mahirap na, baka masagot niya pa ang nilalaman ng puso at utak niya.

 

sa totoo lang, kahit saan. kahit saan siya ayain ni kyungsoo, sasama siya.

 

mabuti na lamang at may tricycle agad sa leong. naunang sumakay si kyungsoo at bumaba ang mata ni jongin sa hita nito. namula siya at binaling ang tingin sa ibang lugar. 

 

matangkad talaga si jongin kaya nahirapan siyang magkasya sa trike. natatawa lamang si kyungsoo ngunit si jongin? si jongin naiiyak na.

 

sobrang close nilang dalawa. as in, physically close. 

 

“kuya, up town,” sabi ni kyungsoo.

 

kinakabahan si jongin habang nasa trike sila at nakapatong lang ang kanyang kamay sa taas ng kanyang tuhod. mas weird pa ito kaysa noong time na nagtrike silang dalawa ni sehun at halos ibaluktot na nila ang kanilang sarili dahil sa katangkaran.

 

tahimik lamang silang dalawa dahil hindi naman talaga sila madaldal. may kaingyan din ang trike at bawat tunog ng katipunan avenue ay sabay sa napakalakas na pagtibok ng puso ni jongin.

 

hindi na nga lang ata ito crush.

 

 

*

 

 

nang makasakay ng uber si kyungsoo matapos nilang kumain ay kinuha agad ni jongin ang kanyang cellphone upang tumawag sa kanyang best friend.

 

“sehun, mahal ko na ata si kyungsoo.”

 

“well, duh.”

**Author's Note:**

> bye.


End file.
